We'll Always Have Paris
by Leviticus Lied
Summary: KyoxTohruxYuki Lemon, set in Paris. They're all eighteen. Story of 'The Talk' with Uo and Hana!


A party! We all got to go to a party, in Paris, because Shigure had gotten an award for writing. 'We' being, of course, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and I. We all dressed up in Western-style evening clothes, and had fun daring each other to eat the weird food they served us. 

I was wearing a floor-length light blue dress, but I was nervous about the neckline because it barely covered me all the way. I couldn't wear a bra to help, though, on account of the back swooping down almost to my waist. I felt really pretty in such an extravagant thing. I didn't want to impose on Shigure (who was buying everything out of a payroll from the Main House) but he insisted.

When we had finished choking down an odd-tasting dish called 'ess-kar-goe' or something, an orchestra started playing (an orchestra! Can you believe it?) Yuki, looking stunning in a tuxedo, asked me to dance.

"D-dance? Will it be alright? I-I mean I don't want you to…" I stuttered, blushing. If we got too close he would transform, wouldn't he? And I didn't want Kyo to see us and draw conclusions. I did _not_ want him thinking that there was anything between his boyfriend and me.

"It is fine, Miss Honda. Let's dance." Yuki took my hand and led into the middle of the room.

His hand gently rested on my hip, and I touched his shoulder. Our other hands met and we swept away in a waltz. I didn't know he could dance like this! I was mostly following his lead, my head swirling with confusion.

"May I cut in?" There was Kyo, trying to get a dance in with his Yuki. I stepped back, expecting them to leave, but Kyo was looking at _me_. I inhaled slightly as he settled his hand in the same place as Yuki had before, and took off with me.

"I didn't know you both could dance!" I got out, somewhat breathless. My partner grimaced, and looked away.

"It's taught to all the Sohma kids as they grow up. They weren't going to teach me, but Shishou insisted. This was all Yuki's idea, so don't look at me like that." I eventually blinked and looked away.

What had I done? For a long time, all three of us were friends together and it was fun. Now, when I'm eighteen, I finally realize what it was I felt toward them all this time. I love them. I love both of them, each the same, but even if they felt the same once they have each other now. I missed out.

I looked around when everything became dark. There was a hand across my face, covering my eyes. I couldn't see!

"Ssh, Miss Tohru. This is what you get for being so empty-headed," Yuki breathed in my ear. He was the one blinding me. And now I was being led somewhere!

Another hand was against my mouth. I couldn't yell, or anything. But…it was Yuki, and probably Kyo on my mouth. I could trust them. I settled down, and they let go of me when we were in a deserted hallway only dimly lit.

"What is it? Where are we…?" I asked them. They looked at each other for a second, like they were counting down to something, and then spoke in unison.

"I love you!" they both said.

* * *

Shigure looked around. Where had those kids gone? He shook his head, an idea already running wild in his mind.

* * *

"Wh-what?" I stammered. Were they playing games with me? "I thought you two loved each other?" 

"We do, we do, Miss Honda. We talked it over, and we also both love _you_," Yuki replied, and leaned forward, "Do you not love us in return?"

"I…but…yes...but I shouldn't! You two are perfectly happy without me, I can see that. I'm just making problems for you." I said, face in hands.

"I've waited two whole years to hear that, I'll have you know," Kyo spat at me. I winced, and I think I saw his face soften a bit. The next thing I knew, both boys were pressing my shoulders against the wall and kissing me on the cheeks. They were pushing on me to keep from hugging, I think. They probably didn't want to ruin the moment.

Yuki hooked his hand behind my neck, and pulled me toward him. My only thought was '_I think he's going to kiss me_' before my entire existence was focused on the feeling of his mouth on mine. We lasted a full minute like that before I nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. I was smiling when they sat me down on the floor between them.

"Are you alright?" Yuki sounded worried as he leaned in front of me. I was going to say yes, never better, but Kyo pulled my arm so I was facing him and kissed me, too.

Two kisses in as many minutes! This one lasted only fifteen seconds or so, because I seriously fainted for about twenty seconds of near panic for my newfound boyfriends.

I woke up giggling, laying on my back on the carpet. Between gasps of air and laughter, I choked out, "Two years spent waiting for two boys to give me two kisses!" I may have been a little out of it.

Yuki smiled at me, then offered his hand to pull me up while Kyo turned away chuckling. I stumbled a little standing up, yelped quietly and fell forward. The cat-man spun back and grabbed my shoulders, managing not to hug me.

So there we were, in the middle of an abandoned hallway, eighteen, and in love. What did you expect us to do, knit?

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since he'd seen them last. How long could it possibly take? Shigure was approaching thirty now, but even when he was in his prime he couldn't keep it up that long.

* * *

We were all dressed, thanks for the vote of confidence. We were sitting together against a wall and talking about all the weird things that had kept us apart for so long. For example, did you know Kyo liked me even as he yelled at me in school? 

"I was always too afraid of what Akito could do to me if he found out," Yuki admitted. Akito had died just five months before that.A diseased hadn't been controlled fast enough after all, it seemed.

"Kagura." Kyo checked off each person on his fingers.

"Hana," I was embarrassed to say. If she hadn't seemed so lonely, then I might have confessed long before.

"That disgusting fanclub at our old school."

"Uotani."

"Ayame," both guys turned to look at me. "I didn't want to take his brother from him, that's all."

"Everyone that burst in at precisely inopportune moments."

"Everyone that expected me to act one way when I felt another," Kyo locked eyes with Yuki on that one.

"...Hatori."

"What?" Kyo sat forward to look at me again. Yuki seemed troubled.

"Hatori told me about what happened between Kana and him, and warned me to stay away."

"When was this?" Yuki leaned forward as well.

"Right after our first year culture festival. Shigure came and got me from the Main House."

"Then you've been...?" Yuki looked sad for me.

"Yes."

"Anything else you haven't told us in the last two years?" Kyo drawled sarcastically.

I giggled. In all the time I knew him, he hadn't really changed after all. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"C'mere," he pulled me over to him again, "I've got an idea." Suddenly I was one my hands and knees, kissing him and being careful not to fall.

Yuki unzipped the back of my dress. I froze up, and turned to look at him. Kyo touched my cheek, and turned me back to him. I could trust them, I knew that.

The top of the dress was pushed down around my wrists on the ground. I shifted my weight and took it completely off. I sort of knew what they were doing, so I broke the kiss off and started to unbutton Kyo's waistcoat.

Somehow, I made it through all of his clothes without messing up. I sat back on my heels, and looked him over.He was hot! Not that I hadn't thought so before, but...my god!

Yuki knelt beside him, and they kissed hungrily. At some point Yuki lost the rest of his clothing as well, so we were all naked.

Only then did it occur to me to be embarrassed. I blushed and turned away, covering myself ineffectually with my hands. Both of them rushed forward, assuring me that it was alright.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Kyo?" Yuki said. Kyo blushed and looked away, grunting something unintelligible. "That's a yes, Tohru."

I didn't say anything, opting instead to grip Yuki's hand and pull him to me. I actually got up the nerve to initiate a kiss this time!

Afterwards, Kyo held my back and lowered me to the ground. He gently prised my knees apart (_'Ack, wh-what are you doing?' I blushed_) and started...you know...rubbing certain...**things**...

It felt really good, somehow. When his hands were supplanted my his tongue,I would have literally cried out, but Yuki had my lips in a kiss. He was also making full use of his hands, massaging my chest. That felt great as well, by the way.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Alright, Tohru. You're seventeen, for chrissake, and you know practically nothing about sex?" Uo yelled at me. I winced, and shrank down into my chair a little more. She and Hana had sat me in the middle of Hana's kitchen, with no one else in the house, and were ready to fill in the gaps for me.

"Mom only explained about my period...and the basics." I said meekly. Uo clapped a hand to her forehead, and waved for Hana to go on while she calmed down.

"Tohru, let me help. You know that men have penises? and what they'll do with them?" I swear, Hana has no sense of reservation on any subject, no matter what.

"Y-yes..." I blushed furiously.

"Now, while all that is happening, it will feel good for all involved. When it feels good enough, that's called an orgasm. Do you understand?" Uo came up behind her then.

"Saki, there's something wrong with you. Anyway, Tohru, listen. Just pay attention, and know when you have to stop, okay? Don't do anything that you'll regret later on."

And so went their botched attempt to give me 'The Talk'. Eventually, I found a few books in Shigure's library to get the rest down.

* * *

Still, after all that, I guess I had learned enough to know an orgasm for what it was. Every nerve of my body felt tense, and kind of fuzzy. As I was able to regain my senses, I noticed that Yuki was behind Kyo now.

Now, I honestly had no idea why that was, but, trust me, it was well explained later on. I'll just tell the story as I saw it back then, before I knew what I know now.

I felt the tip of Kyo's...Kyo's...devil take it, I'll have to grow up someday. Kyo's dick was at my entrance. He looked pained, as though he really, really wanted me to say yes, as he asked me if it was okay.

I nodded, still breathless. He pushed in slowly-hindered by Yuki, probably-and held back when he hit my, according to Uo, 'cherry'. He put his hand over my mouth, and jerked his hips forward, breaking my virginity.

It hurt, but only for a little while. As tensed muscles relaxed, he took his hand away from my lips and started to slowly, slowly go back and forth. He picked up the pace, sending more and more shivers of pleasure up and down my spine.

Finally, after what seemed like my entire life, I dropped overthe edge of another orgasm. I felt Kyo do the same a second later, and Yuki looked frankly exhausted.

We stayed still, panting for breath, for a minute or two. After that, Kyo lowered himself onto his side next to me, as didYuki on my right. I took their hands and held them together on my stomach.

"I love you, Yuki. I love you, Kyo." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"And you, Tohru, Kyo," Yuki smiled slightly.

Kyo only grunted, but we knew what he meant. We all started laughing breathlessly, and found a bathroom to clean up and get dressed in.

* * *

"Well, you three, did you have a nice time?" Shigure asked us on the plane back to Japan.

Yuki looked at Kyo and me. Grinning, he replied, "Well, we'll always have Paris, won't we?"

It was a long time before we all didn't start laughing when we heard that line.


End file.
